


Through space and time

by Jackpotgirl1



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Deity, Fluff and Angst, Gods and Goddesses, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Star-crossed, Starcrossed Lovers, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1
Summary: When a deity meets a man.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Cheery boy

**Author's Note:**

> Original work from my wattpad

Just like any other day, the cheery boy entered the coffee shop. The aroma of coffee and cream greeted him the same with the doorbell. The sound of his shoes against the wooden floor was heard on his way to the counter.

Brett took a deep breath, gathered all the confidence he can manage. In one breath he said to the cashier, "I like you, please go out with me!"

The cheery boy, Brett, cheeks flushed red up to his ears. Eyes slightly trembling behind his thick glasses. He wiped his sweaty hands to his pants. Considering a few costumers, baristas, and the cashier himself stared at him, all dumbfounded.

Murmurs of the surrounding spectators started to invade his ears. His breathing quickened. Brett was looking at the cashier's face, his love, but he can't see him clearly. He can make out from the blur that he tried to reach his hand to him.

Beads of sweat rolled down from his temple to his jaw. Brett's vision clouded, his mind also clouded, with no regard to what was to happen next, he stuttered, "I- I'll come back tomorrow."

Before a word came out of the man behind the counter, Brett stormed off the shop. Embarrassed by what he did, he didn't wait for the answer.

Outside, there was a park. Just across the street from the coffee shop. And from one of the trees by just across the road, there was a man.

He sat on a large main branch. Dressed in a matching grey jacket and slacks, the handsome man seemed he doesn't belong to the tree.

Brett approached him. And before he can reach the tree, the gentleman snapped his fingers. He gasped at the man's action, so he ran. When he's just beneath the grey-suited man, arms crossed Brett pouted, "I have to do it again!"

\---

With puffed cheeks and seriously clashed brows, "Hmpf!" he huffed. Brett was angry, but well, with the little ponytail above his head that bounced as he again huffed, he looked cute. Maddeningly cute.

His eyes roamed the park. The tree where he last saw that damn "Mr. Gray," all the other trees in the park, the dried-up fountain where the pigeons to rest at, the playground where the kids played, and the benches where their nannies and guardians seated, watches the kids over; all had no traces of the man. He grinned.

"Today is the day!" he pumped his fists up in the air, Brett shouted in triumph. With newfound confidence and relief, again he huffed a happy huff this time. With little roses bloomed on his cheeks and wide toothy grin, he entered the coffee shop across the street.

Ring, ring. The sound of a bell attached to the front door of the shop invaded Brett's senses, the same as the aroma of coffee.

"Welcome to Andy's Coffee Shop," his crush greeted. Eddy. Eddy was the name written on his name tag attached to his uniform. The simple uniform worked splendid for the man, the warm color complimented his skin, and the rolled-up sleeves just above his elbows revealed his strong arms. Eddy was dashing even he was only cleaning the glass windows.

Brett swallowed. The sight was too much to handle. Thankfully there are no other people in the shop right now. Just him and Eddy.

Quietly, he sat down. Though absentminded, he got properly seated at a chair near him with eyes fixed on Eddy. Somewhere in between, he urged him to continue cleaning, "Thinking over what to get," he excused. Secretly thanking the higher-ups, he can take his time to appreciate the beauty before him.

Eddy's dark feline eyes expressed kindness and authority, though he concentrated on the spec of dirt he scrubs with a wet rug. His tongue darted, licked his lower lip, an action Eddy frequently does when focused.

Brett's lips felt dry, as he ran his own tongue over his lips. Oh, he wanted to kiss Eddy's mouth for God's sake! Gaze still on the man, his eyes wandered.

His stare moved to the sharply defined jawline that Brett wanted to trail kisses onto. To the neck that he would love to leave red, purple hickeys into.

Eddy noticed that there was a mark on the glass way above his head. He reached up to wipe the stain, sculpted muscles and veins along his arm contracted as he scrubbed the dirt off. His uniform rode up in the process, exposing his happy trail.

Again Brett gulped, more audible this time.

"Enjoying the view?"

Brett jumped at the comment. He turned to the seat on the other side of his table, he found "Mr. Gray." He frowned, "Why are you here, Ray?" Brett crossed his arms and huffed.

The man in gray gave a hearty laugh, "I thought you already confessed?" He pumped his fist to the air, "'Today is the day' remember?"

His eyes squinted behind his glasses, "So you were there." Brett pouted still crossing his arms, "You gonna stop me this time too?"

Ray shook his head. Arms all up in surrender, he said, "No matter how many times I erase the guy's memory, you just kept on confessing."

Arms on the table, Brett leaned to Ray's direction, "Aren't you the God of marriage? Why are you interfering with my love life?"

Copying Brett, the man in gray leaned to Brett's direction and said, "Aren't you the God of hard work? Why are you interested in that mortal?"

"I like him that's why!" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Can't you see that it's not supposed to happen?" Ray leaned back to his chair and crossed his arms, "The guy has another person destined for him! You should know that!"

"Don't call him 'That guy' his name is Eddy!"

Ray sighed, "Brett," he looked at the glasses-clad God of hard work straight in the eyes, "you two aren't supposed to happen."

"Stop me if you can," he challenged.

"Should I take your order, sirs?" smiling, Eddy interrupted the two.

'He must have finished cleaning or we are too noisy,' Brett thought. Shy, he fixed his seating posture and averted the employee's eyes.

"Two matcha latte, please, " Ray ordered. "You gonna pay for this, Brett."

His neck turned to Ray dangerously fast, he shouted, "What? Why me?"

In an attempt to quiet down the two, Eddy, "Please take your lover's quarrel outside..."

Brett protest, "No we're not--" he was cut off when Ray's hand covered his face.

"We're not lovers," the man in a gray suit explained, "but we're more than that."

-

The two crossed the street, to the park, as they exit the coffee shop. Not just walk, also teased each other, actually just Ray teasing Brett. The shorter tried to get a hold of Ray's hand and the man in the gray suit kept on keeping his hand out of the Brett's reach. With a grin plastered on Ray's face.

"Come on! Snap your fingers now!" Brett grumbled as he jumped to reach the man's hand. A dangerous way to cross the street.

Laughing, "I thought you don't want me to erase the guy's memories of you." Ray took the last step and now they are at the park. He turned around to face Brett when it's safe to do so, out of the cars passing by.

He jumped one, two times until he reached the hand, brought it to his chest level and enclosed it with both of his hands and pleaded, "Snap your fingers, please."

Ray sighed. He can't say 'no' to Brett honestly. His friend, the only close friend he got in the heavenly realm. "Are you sure, Brett," he paused, "you won't regret this?" his eyes fixed on the other, worried about his future.

Brett returned the gaze, his eyes determined, "I'll be fine, Ray," he smiled.

Again he sighed. Defeated, he released his hand from Brett's grasps, "Okay..." Ray gazed glasses-clad God, "I'll believe you."

Then he snapped his fingers.


	2. Sketchbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Every day early mornings.

  
Eddy was a constant at the coffee shop. It was because he was an employee there. But there was another one, someone who is not. These past few days he seemed to be aware of the said person.

The guy always came early to the shop. Consistent to be the first customer for the past week. Not only that, Eddy would be lying if the person hadn't caught his eye.

He'd always have this bright smile on his face, unlike the usual busy grumpy adults that came to the shop every morning for their caffeine fix. The way his eyes lit up behind his glasses as he greets Eddy back "Good morning" sure was refreshing. And he would sit on the farthest right of the shop, a place where Eddy's peripheral vision can't cover when the busy morning shift people came rushing in. The guy would quietly sip his matcha latte on the secluded spot.

He didn't have a phone or laptop, unlike the others who prolonged their stay at the shop. Instead, a sketchbook. Those bright eyes would change when he started to draw. The glasses-guy had a certain look of seriousness and concentration, intently gazing on other costumers or parts of the interior as he drew them.

One time when the man called out to him at the counter to have a glass of water, although quite rude, Eddy can't help to keep it to himself.

Instead of reaching out for a clean empty glass, Eddy's free hand went to the glasses-clad man's cheek.

"Wha--" startled, Brett almost did a step back.

"Don't move," the taller gently whispered, his eyes downcast to the costumer's cheek, "there's some dirt here."

Stunned and wide-eyed, the shorter stood still as if frozen.

It was then when Eddy realized, "I should have just given you a napkin instead," he retracted the hand quick and breathed a small, "Sorry."

"Oh!" the customer exclaimed as he looked down to his dirtied hands by his pencil. "I, well, uhh... Put the water on my table, I'll wash my hands!" and the guy ran off to the washroom.

After that Eddy started to pile more on the tissue holder of the costumer's favorite table at the far right of the shop.

Then there are times where he's not alone. A guy whose tall and good-looking sat with Brett. Yeah, Eddy learned the guy's name through the small conversation he had with the guy as he ordered for his drink. Eddy can't quite pinpoint why but the good-looking guy felt intimidating.

The guy and Brett were close, Eddy concluded. The two laughed at their silly jokes, had serious conversations or Brett shows the guy his sketches. And how often he wished that he too, can take a look on that sketchbook.

-

Eddy cleaned the glass window panes of the shop. There were not many costumers in so he had time. 10 AM was a dead time in the morning, precisely after the morning rush of people.

It's supposed to be a peaceful time for him, but the argument of the only costumers in the shop ticked him. Without even looking he knew it was Brett and his friend Ray. Their voices were loud enough, their looks we're distinct enough.

So he wiped his hands, set aside his cleaning tools and straightened his uniform as he approached the two. With a professional-looking smile, he said, "Should I take your order, sirs?"

Brett averted Eddy's gaze. Then Ray spoke, "Two matcha lattes, please." and he added, "You gonna pay for this, Brett."

His neck turned to Ray dangerously fast, he shouted, "What? Why me?"

In an attempt to quiet down the two, Eddy, "Please take your lover's quarrel outside..."

Brett protest, "No we're not--" he was cut off when Ray's hand covered his face.

"We're not lovers," the man in a gray suit explained, "but we're more than that."

"..." Eddy didn't answer instead, he went to the counter and made their orders.

He didn't know why but his jaw was tight and he can't hold on the jigger right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can add me up in the following~❤:
> 
> Instagram : jackpotgirl_1  
> Twitter : girl_jackpot  
> Ao3 : jackpotgirl1  
> Wattpad : jackpotgirl
> 
> Search me up in ko-fi~! jackpotgirl1
> 
> I'm a more active lurker in insta lol
> 
> See you next chapter~~! 😘😘


	3. Dried up fountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

It was the weekend.

Across the coffee shop, hidden behind the bushes in the park, he waited. Brett wanted to be the first person in, so he came early.

A delivery truck came and parked in front of the shop. Heavy crates of products and supplies were dropped off and moved to the back room of the establishment. Eddy helped with the moving, seeing the strong arms in action made his mouth water. Both, Eddy and the delivery guy, lifted a large box. The crate seemed it's not heavy, only bulky. Then the God damn delivery guy almost stepped on Eddy's foot. How dare he! Brett almost got out of his hiding place to hit the guy.

After some more boxes and signing with the delivery guy, it was good to go. Eddy tidied the place a bit. He nodded to himself when it's clean enough. Ready to open the shop.

And as soon the door sign was turned from 'closed' to 'open', he entered.

Ring, ring.

"Welcome to Andy's coffee shop," Eddy greeted with a smile.

As he stepped on the wood flooring the familiar scent of roasted coffee beans wafted his nose. There he saw Eddy behind the counter as he wiped clean tall glasses. It warmed his heart, Eddy definitely was in his element.

Brett sighed. He wanted to sit down and admire Eddy but he's here for another reason. He did this many times before, but every time he was nervous too.

Brett approached him. His heels made sound with the wood flooring. Clicked at each step. His hands sweaty wiped them on his jeans. His breaths become heavy as Brett inch closer and closer to the counter until he fully stopped.

The employee put down the glass, the same as the cleaning cloth. Showing a polite smile, about to say the lines he said a million times to every customer, never in his life he imagined he'll be interrupted by an,

"I love you."

He unknowingly held his breath. Wide-eyed and speechless, Eddy stared at the man. He always sees him, but he never took his time to look at him. Now, as his mind raced for a reason, him. He did.

Those soft-looking hands that twiddled each finger as the other waited for his answer. His eyes behind his circle-framed glasses, though nervous, they had this child-like curiosity in them. When their eyes met, the shorter bowed down to avert his gaze, Eddy caught on him biting his lip as he did so. The taller never knew that the guy had moles on his face: one on the cheek, one near on the base of the neck. His eyes went down further to the collar of his shirt, to where shadows started and the bare skin ended...

Where more?

Eddy cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. It became hot all of a sudden. With warm cheeks and all not looking at the glasses-clad man, he stuttered, "It's my first time to be confessed to and..."

"I understand," he looked up to the other, his voice shaky, "it's not a question that you- that you needed to answer, you know..." His eyes turned to his side, cheeks red. He swallowed thickly, unsure what to do, he turned back to Eddy and in a loud unstable voice he said, "I'll just- I'll just see you around then!"

Then Brett ran off. Off to the tree where his deity friend liked to hang out in the park. Smiling ear to ear, he's excited to bring good news. He got a reaction this time. He wanted to thank Ray for not erasing Eddy's memory right after he confessed like he always did.

So he crossed the street. Looked right and left, wary of cars that passed by. He looked like a child this way, innocent and unfamiliar with the world. Ray taught him things about the mortals and their environment.

Ray being older than Brett, taught him things. From departments that manage nature, events, the mortals and the departments that manage the deities themselves, Basic rules of dos and don'ts, and human interaction (in case he got an assignment that needed him to go down to Earth.)

Both Ray and Brett are from the Human department but Ray being on the Human relationships unit and Brett in the Human attributes unit, they didn't see each other as much for Ray was always on Earth. Brett's job as the God of Hard work didn't require any trip to the mortal world, thus made him bored. He's jealous of Ray because he was directly involved with humans as the God of marriage, he frequents the mortals.

One time when he said out loud that he's tired of heaven, Ray suggested, "Want to go down to Earth instead?"

And that's why Brett's here now crossing the street, going to Ray after he confessed his love to his crush.

-

Huffing and panting, Brett sat down a park bench near the dried-up fountain. Arms spread on the back of the bench, his head too. He stared up at the orange sky.

"Where are you, Ray?"

It was almost sundown but Brett didn't find a single trace of his deity friend, or his gray suit.


	4. Unit 305

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

The street lights overcome the illumination from the setting sun. Cars passing by had their headlights on too. It's the end of a long day for everyone, including Eddy.

He carried a bag on his back and violin case on one hand. The hotel where he plays on-call, a short fifteen-minute walk from the park and coffee shop. Eddy lived around the area too, alone in his small apartment. 

The apartment complex was an old one, but had cheap rent and close to his workplaces, so its ideal. There were only five floors and six units on each floor, Eddy was on the 3rd floor, Unit 306 on the farthest side of the hallway. His neighbor, Unit 305, didn't bother about his playing or late-night practice sessions. Spacious hallways and fully maintained emergency and common facilities, and the landlady were nice too. If only weren't for the ghost stories that surround the building... Almost ideal.

He sighed as he shuffled his hand on his bag, looking for his keys. Bills and random flyers were stuffed on the gap of the door frame and door itself and the entranceway to his unit needed cleaning (his own mess by the way.) Eddy pulled out the unwanted mail from the gaps and entered his home.

Another long day tomorrow.

\---

Eddy always woke up before the sun. His body on auto-pilot started to prepare for his busy day ahead. His neighbor too, the quiet clatters of the busy mother preparing breakfast for her kids echoed through the thin walls of his apartment.

Sound of veggies chopped expertly against the wooden chopping board started. A whistle of the kettle, alarming the mother of her boiled water. The continuous whistling of the kettle halted, then a slight clang of a frying pan against the stovetop, and the next sound was stir-frying.

Eddy sighed. Compared to his neighbor, he only had a cup of coffee and some leftovers from the take-out the night before for breakfast. Moments like this made him miss his mom and her home-cooked meals back in Brisbane.

After that, the mother would wake her kids up. Sounds of the mother lecturing her children for sleeping in late, then followed by a tired yawn or groan of the kids who'd the mother just have woken up. Mumbles and grumbles of how the kids wanted to sleep in followed.

Eddy went out and locked the door to his apartment. Ready for his shift in the cafe. Well, this kind of morning should be normal.

Except for the unit next to his, Unit 305, was abandoned.


	5. Believability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

The usual walk to the coffee shop became a little awkward for Eddy. As Brett was walking with him. The guy just confessed to him the other day, even though Brett himself said that it's not a question to be answered, Eddy still pondered on a reply of some kind. Except that he didn't come up with what to say. Hence, no answer for now.

The two came across each other near the park. Eddy walked along the sidewalk when Brett exited the park, seemed to cut through the area as a shortcut. When Brett saw him, with a shy smile the shorter asked if he can walk with him.

"I shopped for art materials..." Brett's voice quiet, "from the stationary shop near the station..." his head down low. Brett was directing to Eddy but seemed to be only talking to himself.

As if Eddy wouldn't notice, a hand on the strap of the shorter's backpack, with an obvious hardbound A4 size sketchbook's edges molded on the round corners of his bag, and the other hand carried a heavy paper bag with a bunch of tracing paper rolls sticking out. Both were dead giveaways. The taller sighed. 

Brett looked fresh-faced, unlike the most zombie-students he recalled in the Arts department of his uni before. Well if you weren't a zombie, you're an idol look-alike. Nothing in between. Art majors, really.

They were about to cross the street was when Eddy noticed Brett wore a company ID. The guy was a graphic designer for a life plan/death care company. A mix Eddy wasn't convinced with.

And yeah, it all proved that Eddy didn't know anything about the glasses-clad guy at all.

-

Brett ordered his usual and sat on the farthest right corner. His things sat on a chair too, not wanting anyone to sit with him. He took his sketchbook out after taking a small sip of his drink. Then he began to draw.

Eyebrows clashed, sweat formed beads on his forehead and lips uncontrollably pouted. The serious face that emerges when he drew. Only a few people were left in the shop, so Eddy had time to check on Brett. In the pretense of cleaning the countertop.

He can't help but smile when the boy wiped the sweat rolling down his forehead. The action left a smudge of the charcoal he'd been using. Unaware of the dirt on his hand or face, the glasses guy still draw.

It must be for a project of some sort. That the thing needed much dedication and concentration. Eddy had been always curious about what Brett was drawing.

\---

"You're always around by this time," Eddy asked out of the blue, "I mean..." His eyes darted anywhere except Brett's, as he tried to find a reasonable continuation to his statement without sounding offending.

Brett looked up to Eddy as he was placing his water refill on his table. Pondered on what to answer, Brett put down his sketchbook. "I'm a home-based graphic designer," he scratched his neck, "and... I mostly get my inspiration from this place." Brett licked his lips, about to say the words he hoped Eddy won't affirm, "Am I bothering you...?"

"Not at all!" Eddy shook his head defensively, "It's great to have someone to have a chat with because every customer just come and goes... Only if you wanted to," not sure but he blushed a bit.

He flashed him a toothy 40 million kilowatt smile than can burn an entire civilization, "Yes of course!"

And at the back of Brett's mind, he had to make a list of stories he made. As Ray said to him before, "Consistency is believability."

Well, if believability is a word...


	6. Suits and blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

He was bored.

Brett rested his chin on his hand, elbows on the table. Between his puckered lips and nose laid a pencil. And every time he swiveled his pucker, the pencil followed.

His eyebrows furrowed. Brett's open sketchbook that laid out on the table showed a blank page. He hasn't drawn anything since he came to the shop, to his favorite spot. He sighed, ruffled his hair in frustration. An art block maybe. 

"Why Eddy's not here?" He grumbled and fixed his glasses that angled, as the senior, with a smile, put his matcha latte and macaroons on the table. The macaroons were on the house, as thanks for Brett's patronage. The old man's nametag spelled "Andy" and the coffee shop.

The owner chuckled softly, "He took the day off. He's on a sideline of his," moved the empty tray closer to his chest, "have you heard him play yet?"

The tip of the pencil blunted as it fell, "What?" Brett said in amazement as he turned to the cafe owner's direction, hands slamming the table, "He plays an instrument?"

The action shook the furniture and sent panic to both the owner and the customer. Brett hurriedly grabbed his sketchbook, it might get wet from the spill of his drink and the other stabled both the drink and the table. Both let out a relieved sigh when nothing got "damaged," only the macaroons that somewhat displaced inside the platter.

-

As per the shop owner, Eddy plays at the hotel... Since it was a "classier" place than the usual places Brett hanged out on, he dressed more sharply, a navy blue suit jacket over a white shirt and jeans. Yeah, sharper than he normally was.

Brett used some 'trick' to get in. Out of thin air, he manifests an invitation. He showed it to the doorman then off he went.

The venue was white. The paint, flowers, decorations, everything. White must be the favorite color of the bride. Well, weddings are for women, aren't they?

As he looked around two people stuck out like a sore thumb (in his mind at least.) Both dressed formally to occasion, one in a gray suit the other a figure-hugging blue dress. Brett thought, 'This is why he always wore suits, huh?'

And speaking of the devil, God rather, he saw him. Ray waved to the God of hard work who'd just arrived, the same for the Goddess of fertility beside him. Got no one he knew on sight, he can't find Eddy, Brett sat with the two.

"Why are you two here?" Brett asked as he sipped his drink.

Ray puffed his chest out, "Reaping the fruits of my labor!"

The Goddess of fertility, Lanna, answered, "I'm giving them my blessing," and offered Brett a toast.

Ray joined them. At the clink of their glasses, the God of marriage cheered, "For a job well done!" he smiled.

Well, Brett gave his "blessings" during the birth of a child. Unlike the other Gods with him, that gave theirs any time along a human's lifetime, or never.

He can't really relate.


	7. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

The three gods continued partying. Teasing each other about their repetitive jobs, success rate and even amount of blessings. Some people make a waste of the blessings bestowed upon them, which made the gods shook their heads and click their tounges. Such a waste, really. Such a waste.

"Why I haven't seen Eddy yet?" Brett slurred his sentence, a bit tipsy. He looked around, no sign of Eddy. Drank straight his shot.

The goddess of fertility, Lanna, wrapped her arm on the blue-suited boy, "Maybe he's stuck in traffic?" Equally tipsy like Brett, she waved her wand with her free hand about as she talked and eventually hit the shorter god on the forehead. Tapped on it multiple times even.

"Ow! Ow!" Brett playfully complained then laughed. Same for the goddess. He noticed that Ray was looking at the entrance, seemed to be waiting for someone. "Who're you expecting, Ray?" he asked.

Ray turned to Brett and said, "Eddy," drank half of his drink laying on the table. The ice had melted, it tasted terrible. "He's supposed to meet his destined person here."

Brett stood up quick, "What?!" Looked down on Ray, confused, "Why didn't you tell me? Who is it huh? Is she here?" The god of hard work looked around. Brett sounded a bit more sobber when he said, "I don't see Eddy, how are they gonna meet?"

In a wave of a hand, a piece of rolled-up paper materialized on Ray's palm. He opened it and showed Brett, pointing to the name of the girl, "They'll meet here in a while."

Both Brett and Lanna squinted, leaned towards the paper to read. Lanna leaned back when Brett grabbed the paper from the god of marriage.

"What the fuck is this?" Brett's hands trembled, crumpled the edges of the paper he's holding. The shorter couldn't believe what he read. "They'll meet here, get married the next year, have two kids and grow old together!?"

Ray nodded. Lanna sipped her drink in silence.

"Ho- how?" Brett ran his hand through his hair, moistened his lip. He read the text again. Shook his head as he absentmindedly handed the paper back to Ray, "No way, Ray. No way!"

He turned to the entrance door. Hoped no one would enter, not the girl, not Eddy.

And the gods didn't hear him when a lone lady walked in and Ray said, "That's her."

With a plop, Brett sat down. In a breath, he chugged down his drink, Lanna's and Ray's. The sped of the action resulted in inaccuracy, thus some spilled to the corner of his mouth and chin. The tipsy goddess of fertility offered Brett more while Ray tried to stop his friend.

"What are you doing, bro?"

Brett wiped his mouth with his sleeves. His expression sharp, Brett followed the girl with his eyes, "I'll make her fall for me before she can see Eddy." And he stood up. Despite the gray-suited god's disapproval, he walked to the girl.

Before Ray can stand and stop Brett, Lanna hung her arm on Ray's shoulder. She chugged down her drink before saying, "Let him be. I'm curious about how our baby boy flirt," she winked.


	8. Wrist flick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

The lone lady sat at the table on the corner. Lifted the "reserved" paper card, folded and turned it down. By the looks of it, she's a close friend or family member of the newlyweds.

The sweet mellow music and the heaven-white background didn't help Brett to calm down, as his heart was pounding nonstop. Nervous. He might lose his Eddy if this girl... He shook his head, eyes fixed on the girl. She's his prey.

His steps were getting slower and slower as he moved towards where the girl sat. She's cute, Brett noticed. He bit his lip and tightened his fists, 'Damn it, I won't lose to you!'

The god of hard work removed his glasses with his right hand, and with the swift motion of it, the round turned into fox frame. With eyes still fixed on the girl, he wore it back and as if she knew he was looking at her, the lady turned her head to his direction.

With newfound confidence pulled out somewhere (the alcohol maybe,) he walked forward. His steps with power and poise. Brett brushed off his shoulder off of a non-existent lint on his, now, black pin-striped tailored jacket, paired with the same material slacks, under was a light blue dress shirt fixed with a tie. An elegant and sleek aura radiated off him.

He changed clothes in a mere flick of a wrist and of course, the ordinary mortals didn't notice.

A waiter headed to his direction offered him a drink, now with a glass in hand, he walked in closer to the girl. With a smile, as he stood by the lady, he said: "Is this seat taken?"

The girl returned the smile and shook her head wordlessly. Then Brett sat beside her. The two chatted about the event and such, laughed at Brett's silly jokes, and drank wine. It seemed to be that the girl was a heavy drinker as opposed to Brett who got drunk on a few glasses. 

The girl's name was Sarah, a friend of the bride. It was in the middle of the conversation when she interjected, "You're a cousin of the groom right, how come I didn't see you before? At the prenup photoshoot?"

Brett let out a small laugh and sipped his wine, he's funny, feeling funny, too much drink maybe. "I'm shy..." he side glanced at her. To not blow his cover he changed the topic, in slight slurry words, "I was going to buy you drinks but I forgot they were free," followed by a chuckle.

Sarah smiled at that, as she lifted her glass to her lips, "Something else?" she eyed him.

"How 'bout a dance?" Brett glanced at her as he finished his nth glass of wine. When he gulped the last drop and put the item down on the table, he asked again, "Shall we?"

They wobbled to the dance floor, both of them in unstable footing. They laughed at each other's silly moves.

"I thought you're shy?" Sarah asked.

Brett chuffed a laugh, "'Guess I'm really not..." He then tilted her chin upwards, eyes darted to her moist lips then to her eyes, "Care to find out?" 

The goddess of fertility was all giggly as she listened to the conversation of the lady and Brett. She had him put an in-ear piece to let her hear him and vice-versa. She gave guidance to Brett on what to say when the god of hard work paused in the middle of the conversation. To get the talking going.

With his chin resting on his hand, Ray sighed. He seemed bored his work was being sabotaged by the gods. Quite literally. He kept an eye on the two on the dance floor, knowing Brett's habit when drunk. Not looking at Lanna, he said, "Remeber, don't get Brett too drunk or he'll-- Oh shit!"

Eyes wide, Ray stood on his seat. It's happening.

His deity friend devouring the lips of the girl, in an expert manner. It's not just lips, it had tongue and all. With hands caressing other parts of the girl's face, to not let go of the kiss, to trap her, or to even actually-- no, no! Ray doesn't know, but he knew he had to stop Brett.

Before he can even walk away from their table, Lanna pulled on his suit. In an annoyed tone, he snapped, "What?" looking down at the goddess.

She just cocked her head to the direction of the entrance, and Ray turned his eyes to the damn door.

Eddy arrived.


	9. Convinience?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

The back room of the restaurant was slightly gloomy and cramped, as opposed to the exquisite interior of the establishment. Eddy was used to the inverse proportionality of the front and back because he frequently played at the said resto. He didn't mind as long as there were no cockroaches around.

He hastily packed his violin to its case. Eddy had just finished playing for a couple, who had just proposed at the restaurant of the hotel. Eddy was a semi-resident violinist of the hotel and can play the piano too if they wanted to. As the peak season for weddings, proposals and such was approaching, he had to take a leave from the coffee shop job again.

Speaking of the coffee shop, a cute smiling face appeared on his mind. 'I won't be seeing him for quite a while, huh?'

He grabbed a change of clothes from his bag. After he changed out of his suit into a simple dress shirt, in the same hotel, he went to a friend's wedding reception.

-

Panicked, Ray ran to the pair on the dance floor. His job, his friend's love life, and his friend himself were at stake. Too much, too much risk involved for his poor heart to handle.

As eye-catching as it seems, people stopped dancing around them, even the newlyweds. The crowd around either intrigued directly looked at them or pretended to not look. "Ugh! Really?" The god of marriage grunted.

Ray grabbed Brett by the arm, tight, "Come on," he pulled him away from the girl. The wet sound of the shorter man's mouth forceful separation from the girl undeniably resonated. He winced.

Apologetic, "Sorry, my friend's too drunk and--" noticing the girl's flushed face and expression of like, want, and the way she whined, the god of marriage shook his head. It hurt. Ray had to do 'damage control.'

The gray-suited man kept dragging Brett despite his protests, they left the girl behind. He cut their way through the crowd and constantly apologizing to the people they bumped in to.

The shorter's suit was in disarray, from Ray's tugging as the Brett stumbled upon non-existent humps or craters on the level flooring. When both gods were at a safe distance, he then snapped his fingers.

His power's so convenient, really.

Lanna helped Ray to sit Brett on a chair. With his words slurred by alcohol, he kept on mumbling and grumbling about how he hatted the girl who had a mouth on mouth action with him earlier and how he wanted it to be Eddy instead.

Brett downed all the drinks on the table even though both his deity friends tried stopped him. Unstable hands spilled the fruity liquor to the table, to his shirt and pants, and every time the others tried to put away what he's chugging, the shorter man slapped their hands away.

Brett requested the nearby waiter for some drinks and when Lanna noticed, "Please stop sending drinks to this table," she asked the waiter politely.

Upon hearing this, Brett, "No! Give me moaaarr!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms, hitting both the god marriage and the goddess of fertility as they stopped him. Almost toppling over the server's tray and all. Thankfully, the server obliged.

Ray rolled his eyes at Brett's doing and Lanna snickered at that.

Brett repeatedly hit Ray on the arm and attempted to escape, to go back to the girl or asked Lanna to let him go to continue his work of making her not notice Eddy.

"I'm not done yetttt!" Brett shouted to the gray-clad man. He flapped his arms, attempted to shoo Ray and Lanna off. Brett then turned to the direction of the dance floor, helped himself to stand up with his hands tightly gripping on the back of the chair. The glasses-clad god outbalanced and almost fell face flat on the ground when an arm caught him. 

A familiar voice asked, "You okay?"

Brett looked up, "Eddy?" Squinted his eyes for a better view, he paused and stilled himself. Eyes on the guy. Upon confirmation, a smile etched his features. Brett then stood up, helped by the man in question.

"We're about to go home, " Ray said as he put a hand on Brett's shoulder and stared directly at Eddy, "this guy has to," it tightened.

Brett turned around to Ray as he heard the words out of the God of marriage's mouth, "No! I still have to--" The lone lady he kissed earlier appeared in his peripheral vision and his eyes turned to her direction, "that girl!"

Out of instinct, Eddy turned to who Brett referred to, and even before he can fully see what was he talking about the shorter grabbed Eddy's face with both hands, "I have to 'erase' traces of her."

It started as a slight peck of the lips, the alcohol Brett had been drinking flavored. In the back of Eddy's mind, he had to push him away. The guy was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing, but the other parts of his brain said 'answer back.'

And even before he can decide which one, the glasses-clad guy passed out, in either convenience or inconvenience.


	10. Next door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu

The sound of the whistling kettle bounced through the thin walls of the room. Both the windows and curtains shut, blocked off most of the morning sun. The small rays of light that seeped in between the curtains contoured the silhouette of the furniture and the room's outline.

With eyes closed and sleepy, Brett sat up and the creak of the old bed's hinges followed suit. A thick blanket fell to his lap from his shoulder as he did. In his gravelly morning voice, he grumbled, "So noisy!"

A sudden throb of his head hit him, he put a hand on it and noticed his glasses were still on his face. Brett looked around the pale green painted room as he set his feet on the cold wooden floor. He stood up. The items and their placement... definitely not his. 'Who's room was this?' Hand still on his forehead, he groaned. The noisy neighbor kids made his head throb more.

Brett knew he passed out drunk... The other things, a blur. He was massaging his temples when his eyes caught on something shifted below his feet. The God of hard work glanced on it, to the fully blanket-bundled sleeping body on the floor. Then his eyes went forward, to the other man in a tank top on the couch near the door with his back facing him. "That's Ray right?" Pointing the person with his finger then his eyes went south again, "Who's this?"

With sweat started to bead upon his forehead, he got off the bed. The fact that he was in a stranger's room with a stranger sent panic to his system. He looked again, tried to decipher who it was, but his head hurts, disturbing. The noise of the neighbors, he can't concentrate.

"Tsk!" He clicked his tongue, annoyed. He wanted to share a piece of his mind to the unruly next door. So he made a walk towards the door, careful not to step on the probable owner of the room.

-

Brett checked the hallway before closing the main door. Looked left, right, all clear. So, in a size bigger slippers he found laying around the foyer, he stepped outside. In front of the neighbor's door, the apartment number read, "Unit 305, huh?"

His hand hovered over the doorknob. "I'll put 500 hours of hard work into opening this door," he chanted. In one try, the locked door opened. He entered.

It was a dark dusty room. It had been a long time since anyone occupied or even went inside it. The stale air was kind of suffocating. He wanted to leave right away but he had something to do.

He heard a whistling kettle earlier, so it's logical that he'd go to the kitchen right?

With the help of a flashlight he whipped out of thin air, he made sense of the room. Charcoal burn marks on everything he laid his small light on, walls, floor, and ceiling of one side of the living room going to another room. Only the windows were new, and another notable thing, there was no furniture.

The eerie silence of the room blew to his ears, the same for the cold heavy air to his skin. Brett shivered. And even in the dark, he felt eyes bore holes behind his head. He shrugged, 'just imagining things.'

The walls and floor of the supposed to be kitchen were mostly black. Brett only made the assumption that this was the kitchen because of the broken pipelines. And one can make an outline of where the cupboards supposed to be from the unburned portion of the wall. And of course, no furniture here too.

He further walked in. The only window in the room appeared new and in tack, other than that everything was broken or missing. The sink, countertop, cupboards, water pipeline, electrical devices and such. This room's parts were the most darkened.

Brett almost dropped his flashlight when something nudged his leg. Something fast. Too high to be a mouse, too large to be a cat. Brett thought, 'I'm not alone.'

When he turned around to look, no cat nor mouse was there, except for the well-lit and furnished dining room. Two children sat around the table. Both in school uniform, looking at the direction of the kitchen. They smiled and giggled as they eagerly waited for something from where Brett stood.

The moment Brett turned around to see what they were looking at, their mother emerged from the simple homey kitchen. Decorated with potted plants near the window. The blue tiles backsplash against the yellow walls and white painted cupboards all too different from the charcoal black it was before.

He followed the mother with his eyes. On her hands were dishes, steaming hot and smells delightful. She hushed the excited kids before putting the dish plater on the table.

"Wow, it's my favorite!" one kid exclaimed.

"Chicken! Chicken!" the other kid chanted.

Their mom sat with them, with a smile on her face she helped the children with their meal.

Brett's hand glowed green and walked towards the three. In his mind, he said, 'May you rest in peace.'

And before he can touch any the presence behind him said, 

"Stop that."


	11. Goth goth loli loli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Eddy woke up to the sounds of people arguing. Automatically his fingers wiped off crusts from his eyes.

He's used to waking up to sounds, busy sounds. The walls are thin enough, but unlike the noises of his neighbor's kids clamor he expected to hear, this one, he should make them stop. Eddy freshened up quick, and with a random shirt he pulled out of the closet he went out of the bedroom.

There were three people by the open of his apartment's main door. The goth lolita threw a fit at the two guys, at his guests. The group didn't seem to notice him from their bickering (or mostly from the goth loli girl,) so he stepped in close enough to them for him to hear. 'New guys fighting off with a new girl, eh?' Eddy thought.

"Keep an eye on your friend, huh?" The white twin drills haired girl in a red-black over-frilled dress with matching headpiece spat out, "He tried to harm babies!" Red manicured nails pointed towards the glasses guy, "In my jurisdiction, no one touches my babies! No one!" Her eyes pierced through Brett, who hid behind Ray, clutching to the thin fabric of the taller's sleeveless top.

Apologetic, Ray hushed her, "Calm down, calm down, Miu," His palms down right patted through the air, to calm everything and everyone in between. "It's his first time here, alright," Ray put a hand on Brett's head and forced him to bow down and whispered to Brett, "Apologize."

"What?"

Ray put more weight on his hand that held to Brett's head, "Just do it!"

"I'm sorry..." Brett mumbled low, "I won't do it again," then slapped off Ray's hand off of his head, stuck out a tongue to Ray, and fixed his hair to hide the action the taller didn't notice as he was busy with Miu.

Eddy smiled at that.

The goth loli turned to the glasses-clad man, eyed Brett from head to toe. "Don't. Touch. My. Babies!" She said to him one last time and the glasses-clad man scoot behind Ray more. An eyebrow upturned when she noticed Eddy listening to them. "Don't let him do this again, Ray," she said in a more calm manner. Miu's twin drills swayed along as she turned around with a huff and left.

"Bye, have a nice day!" Ray waved to the retreating figure and closed the door.

Brett turned Ray, "Who's house was this, by the way?"

Ray smirked when he noticed the figure Brett was asking from the corner of his eye. He pointed to the direction kitchen with his lips, "His."

He shifted his gaze to where Ray was pointing, to say thanks and appologize but startled by an Eddy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. A shy blush crept to his cheeks, "Sorry about that..." he again mumbled looking down to his feet, "...last night too." with eyes can't look straight to Eddy. 

"What was that about?" Eddy asked, much curious about the early morning ramblings than the commotion at the party. Then led the two to the kitchen. "An overprotective cat mom?" He guessed turning to Brett over his shoulder.

Both Ray and Brett looked at each other then chucked.

"You can say that..." answered Brett while he scratched his neck.

A smile formed on his lips, 'He's really cute when he's shy like this.' Eddy didn't ask more, he made breakfast instead.

-

After the group had their meal, the visitors bid their farewell. Well, Eddy had a shift in the cafe to attend to.

\---

As the pair of friends walked towards the park, Ray reprimanded and reminded Brett about interrupting or stealing jobs. "Rules are rules. Everything has to be in strict compliance!"

And Brett just rolled his eyes. "That Miu girl, isn't much different from her "babies" either," Brett air quoted on the word.


	12. Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

In this world, there were polar opposites that co-exist in nature. One can't live without the other. One can't be without the other. Light and dark, heat and cold, affinity and indifference, life and death, to name a few.

And to see two of them, chat and eat cake in a coffee shop, truly fascinating.

"The thing is," the gothic lolita drew circles in the air with her fork, "they run in circles!" And angrily took another bite of her moist strawberry cake.

Understanding as she was, Lanna, quietly sipped her tea, and nodded. She let her long time friend rant: all about work, all about her boss, all about her client's problems. A random "yes" and "yeah" here and there, to hint at her friend that she still listened. The goddess secretly hoped, that in between the annoying blabbers, her friend will find a solution herself.

"The kids want to go to school, the mother wants them to return safely," Miu slammed both of her hands to the table, garnered the short attention span of the coffee shop goers. Twin tails' lady leaned to her friend's direction, gritted her teeth, "but they can't, you know why--?"

"Please keep you voice down," an old man in the coffee shop's uniform appeared beside Lanna, smiled politely at them.

Lanna glanced at the old man. Too old to be an employee must be the owner, she deducted. "I'm sorry about my friend," then an apologetic smile. The owner glanced at Mui once more, nodded, and then left. She let out a relieved sigh, and when Lanna turned back to her friend, she's gone. The half-eaten cake, stabbed with a fork, left on the table.

"Ugh!" Lanna grunted. She then put a hand on her nape, eyes closed and head turned up to the ceiling, "I love you, but you shoot up my blood pressure!"

And as if on cue, the shop's doorbell chimed. Lanna's attention turned to it, with one eye on the door, and still massaging her nape. Then entered the gray-suited troublesome man, with an equally troublesome midget behind him. She frowned, mumbled under her breath, "same as those guys."

Ray noticed Lanna and sat with her, while Brett went straight to the counter.

To the shorter man's luck, the last person in the queue just had been served. Immediately it was his turn. With a bright smile, to Eddy behind the counter, matched with dainty fingers, "two matcha lattes, please."

"Sure thing," Eddy smiled back. Then he glanced at the table Brett usually sat on. Occupied. Internally, he sighed, he thought about putting a 'reserved' sign on it earlier. Brett's a regular, and Andy gave him freebies when the old man's on the shop too. So, its... okay? 'Reserved.' It's just a card, really. Should be easy, but... "you can sit with your friend," eyed to Ray and Lanna's direction, then back to Brett, "I'll serve."

Scratching the back of his head, glasses-guy shyly chuckled, "he's..." glanced at his friends' table, "kind of... hitting on her." Not a lie, 'kind of,' was not exactly _correct_ , right? Then his hands fell to the hem of his jumper, almost inaudible, "don't wanna disturb them..."

It's Eddy's turn to chuckle. "Okay," as he got tall glasses from below the counter and fixed for the orders. The employee smiled to himself.

Bright eyes behind Brett's glasses, watched the man as he worked on. With a wide smile and pink on his cheeks, as he imagined of a morning where Eddy cooked breakfast for him as he set the table for them both. With both hands on his cheeks, the shorter squealed internally.

Lanna stood up, hands upon the air, "from the party the other night," grabbed her cup and chugged down the coffee in one go, "I don't know you guys!" She slammed the cup to the saucer and walked away.

Ray laughed, "you can't deny us, Lanna!" he shouted at the goddess' direction.

And before she held on the glass door's handle, she had a vision. She stood frozen by the door, unmoving. As if time stood still around her, images of the possible future played in her mind. Then a high-pitch squeal.

Patrons gave her looks, the same as the employees and her friends.

Giggling, she rushed back to Ray's table.

With a disgusted face, Ray scooted away from Lanna, "I thought you don't know me?"

Brett came with the orders and sat beside Ray. As he sipped his matcha latte, "she's crazy," he deadpanned.

She grabbed Ray's share of drinks, despite the gray man's protest. Lanna slapped away Ray's hand as he tried to get his drink back. "Too late," she said, as she put down the empty cup at the table. Then smiled, foam on the corners of her lips.

Pointing at his own mouth, Brett, "you have a... here," then continued to sip his drink.

"Oh!" Lanna wiped it with a hand, then leaned to the other god's direction. "I had a vision," she giggled.

The spectacled god gave her looks.

Ray raised an eyebrow, had a grudge in his voice, "do I look like I care?" as he leaned backward and waved to the counter for a new latte.

Excited, Lanna, "a new god will be born!"

-

Somewhere. At a dining room, where two school kids seated, chanting for their favorite meal. A lady sat with them, who seemed not to blend in.

"Hm," she had an epiphany.

From the kitchen, the mother emerged. With a smile on her face and a newly cooked dish at hand, she served the food on the table.

As she stabbed her fork to a piece of chicken, Miu, "another god will fall."


	13. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work feom my wattpad.

A lovely Wednesday morning.

His sneakers raked the soil and grass, as he dragged himself to an empty park bench near the dried-up fountain. A long heavy sigh escaped Brett as he walked. The glasses-guy threw the tote bag of his drawing items on the seat haphazardly, pencils rolled out of the canvas bag, never bothered to pick them up.

Brett then slumped down himself. His messy hair and knitted jumper swayed with the cool breeze, along with the green leaves of the trees and bushes in the park.

He pouted, "boring!"

MIA Ray, busy Lanna, and Eddy doesn't have a shift at the coffee shop that day.

So, with puffed up cheeks and eyebrows clashing, Brett took his sketchbook. Picked up his pencils, and, begrudgingly drew the water-less fountain.

The moment his pencil touched the paper, he turned into full-concentration mode. The sketchbook, in a position relevant to the fountain’s direction, for easy looking back and forth. No wasted movements.

First, parallel ellipses, as the base. Then lines, as a guide for the roses and moldings around it, details that can be enhanced later. Shapes with values in the middle, a silhouette of the lady holding a jug, and the two children playing at her feet.

Brett sees the fountain every day, he passed by the park every day but never paid it mind. And as he properly looked at the structure now, he thought, ‘this is too extravagant to be neglected.’ He lightly erased his sketch and changed the pencil for a softer one. Saw that the tip was blunt, from its fall from earlier maybe, Brett pulled out a box cutter from his tote. Sharpened his tool. ‘Too extravagant to be in a public park too.’

He blew off the powdered graphite clinging to the pencil, to his fingers. Satisfied with the pencil’s exposed lead length and sharpness, Brett continued drawing. More lines added, more values added, and the basic shapes started to resemble the fountain more.

But his progress halted, when, a pair of kids came running to his side and almost hit him with their ball. Luckily, Brett saw them in his peripheral before one of the kids threw it. Then his concentration broke, and all distractions came down. The ice cream man, who non-stop rang his bell to attract the costumers, irritated him. The noisy gossiping nannies at the park bench beside him. And the crying child who just tripped, and was being cleaned up and reprimanded by his mom.

Brett rolled his eyes and grunted, ‘when will there be peace on Earth, huh?!’

Then a voice called him, “Brett!” 

“For the love of all things ho-,” half-annoyed, he turned to the voice’s direction, and his eyes widened at the sight, “-ly shit!”

It was Eddy. In a simple white t-shirt and jeans, but how can he make it look so sexy? Maybe because of the toned arm that held on to the black strap of his violin case on his back. Or the way he ran his free hand through his hair when the wind blew and jostled his do. It can be the bright smile that went up to his eyes, as the guy half walked-ran to where Brett seated.

He smiled back. As calm as he possibly can. But his grinning won’t stop, as his wild brain conjured about five years into their married life with three kids and a puppy, as they freshly moved into their newly built two-story dream house in Ohio. Brett put a hand to his thundering heart, through gritted teeth, “calm down, bitch!”

“How’s your drawing coming?” Eddy asked as he sat down beside Brett. Gently, he put his violin case on his lap.

“Uh... yeah,” closed his sketchbook and set it aside, he can’t look at Eddy directly without turning deep red, “it’s great...” Brett can’t get over his imagination, his hands restless. ‘Why Ohio?’

Eddy’s smile fell on the sight of Brett’s uncomfortable fixing of his glasses. “Oh, sorry to disturb you,” stood up, fumbled with his violin case’s handle, “I-I'll just move to another spot--”

“No, no, no! Stay here,” Brett exclaimed, unconsciously pulled on the taller’s shirt.

His actions halted. Eddy then faced Brett and waited for him to speak.

“Ah!” Brett, surprised by his own action, he quickly let go of the fabric. Brett tried to, but his hands can’t hide the face’s red. Shy, he mumbled his request, “let me hear you play.”

Eddy let out a hearty chuckle. Relieved. Still standing, he put his case on the bench and brought out his violin. Eddy started tuning, “I come here during my days off,” he said, adjusting his D string peg, “I don't want to disturb my neighbors that much. Even they tolerate my playing most of the time, but still...”

“Oh...” was all Brett can say. In his mind, ‘your neighbor can’t really complain though.’

“I used to play here every Wednesday and Fridays, my days off at the coffee shop,” the standing man ran a thumb to through the strings, “but since I got a side job at the hotel, not much free time,” Eddy smiled at Brett.

Looking up at Eddy, he smiled too. Brett pulled out a 20 dollar bill from his pocket and put it on the open violin case.

“You have a request, my dear guest?” Eddy asked as he placed the violin between on his shoulder.

“Hmm... Brahms?”

“I can do that,” Eddy flashed the seated guy a toothy smile, then started playing.

Brett closed his eyes, listened intently to Eddy’s playing. He hummed along with the parts he knew by heart. His finger tapped on his lap, along the beat, the rhythm. And the world seemed to stop for them. The noise from before, gone. The stress from before, gone.

Coin after coin, clanged at the case. One by one, a bystander added. He didn’t have to, but Brett thanked every person who dropped a coin or two, with a proud smile. Again he looked up to Eddy, who played continuously, beautifully, with his eyes closed. Brett took a deep breath, his glance at the man lingered. In his mind, Brett prayed, ‘I wish, I can hear you play every day.’

-

“Thirty-two, seventy-five,” Eddy announced as he finished counting the various coins and bills.

Brett nodded, eyes locked at the veiny hands that arranged the coins into two towers. It’s been some time since Eddy’s playing ended but Brett still can hear the notes in his head.

“You want ice cream?”

“Huh?” Brett looked up to face Eddy, “it’s okay, you earned it, you don’t--”

“Yeah, I earned it,” Eddy grabbed the coins and put it on each front pocket, bills at the back, “and I’ll do what I want with it.” The taller cocked his head to the ice cream man’s direction, smiled, “my treat.”


	14. Matcha latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my watypad.

“You smile more these days.”

Eddy stood up, turned to his employer, from the squatting position he was in as he placed a huge box of supplies under the counter. Smile? True, the past few weeks were much less grumpy than the usual, thanks for a certain someone, but was he really all scowl before?

Under the tables and chairs, Andy swept. “Compared to when you first arrived here, I mean,” then the old man let out a small laugh. Genuinely happy for Eddy’s mood improvement.

“Yeah,” Eddy, almost inaudible.

-

Eddy’s from a simple family of four, comprised of his dad, mom, sister, and himself. They had lived happily, comfortably. Until the year their dad fell sick. The siblings were both still studying by then, his sister in 2nd-year high school, him, last year in elementary.

The father stayed in the hospital for some time. Stroke. And since the father can’t provide for the family, both women were forced to work. Eddy wanted to help, but his mother, “stay focused on your studies.” He had no other choice but to comply.

The father went back home. Weak. And because of this, his temper shortened, members of the family received bad words and lashings. Eddy wanted to say something, but his mother, “I’m okay. Please understand your dad.” For his mom, Eddy kept his mouth shut and focused on his studies.

The father died. And because of this, the house was sold. Both the women in the family can’t keep up with all the bank loans, the borrowed money from their family and friends, things for daily life, and the funeral. Eddy wanted to help. His mother, “we all stay together. We can get through this.” The family then moved into a small apartment in the nearby fishing town.

The Chens lived humbly, quietly. Until one day, the mother fell ill. Can’t work. And because of this, Eddy had to stop his studies. He wanted to protest, but his mother, “after your sister finished, she’ll send you to college, alright?” Tears brimming his eyes, Eddy had no choice but to comply.

So, with the violin from his mother, Eddy taught himself to play. He only heard her play it once when he's eight, but that was enough to make him love it.

Eddy stayed home to attend to his mom, while his sister had day time jobs, and studied at night. He secretly worked at the fish market as a porter at dawn. Eddy had to earn his keep, he can’t let his sister shoulder all of them alone.

The grueling days and nights paid off, his sister graduated and the promise was kept. Eddy still worked part-time while he attended school, but it didn’t last long. Just in his second year in college, Eddy had to drop out.

Their mother died. And because of this, the siblings were buried again debt. Their extended family members helped, always, but there was a limit to what they can do. They had their own families to attend to. So, the siblings both took more jobs, to be able to pay.

Time had passed, and the heavy work took their toll. Eddy felt it in the shaking of his sore arms. Bead after bead, sweat rolled down his skin, the sun’s heat on his being, the heavy crates on his shoulders: the manual labor. In his mind, ‘would it be easier if I graduated?’

Little by little, the siblings paid the debts off. But at what cost? Eddy forgot to live his life.

He glanced at his pregnant sister and her husband. Eddy's hands clutched to a bag of little belongings he had. He doesn’t want to be a burden to the starting, growing family. He doesn’t want his sister to be reminded of the hard years they went through every time she laid eyes on him. So, Eddy, “I’m grateful for all you’ve done for me, but this is enough. I want to go on my own from here.”

Eddy moved to the next town. He fixed his few things, alone, in the tiny apartment he struggled to find. Applied for multiple jobs, rejected, and rejected. Discouraged, depressed, Eddy blamed himself for--

“Good morning!”

The cheery voice snapped Eddy out of his downward spiraling thoughts. He smiled. The bubbly character, Brett, came for his daily fix. He was not waiting for him, but he's sure he'd come.

Eddy leaned on the counter, to the glasses-guy, “matcha latte right?”

Brett, with a bright toothy grin, "yes please!"


	15. Blank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

The happy sun above the sky, muted engine sounds of the few cars passing by the shop, glasses tinkling as of Eddy’s fixing with the items at the counter, Brett, ‘aah~! This is the life~!’ He smiled to himself, as he sing-song sharpened his pencil. Careful not to let the flakes of wood fly to his sweater, those were too difficult to remove.

It was a peaceful morning for the artist, as he sketched at his favorite little corner of the coffee shop. Though unmarked, the table was undeniably his. Even the other regulars had considered the place as “the drawing guy’s table.”

Eddy’s lips upturned as he glanced at the guy in a fuzzy green sweater. Brett’s thick brows clashed, and his cute mouth formed a pout as he focused hard on his work. Finished with his cleaning, the shop’s employee put instrumental, jazzy music on the speakers. Soothing and easy music that stayed on the background, as not to disturb the glasses guy, as to fit the quiet mood.

At the corner of his eye, the blob of a middle-aged man in sunglasses moved, walked to Brett’s table. So, with a rug at hand, Eddy dutifully cleaned the countertop as he, not so obviously, eavesdropped. And how can that guy still can see with sunglasses on inside the warm ambient lighting of the establishment?

The person sat in front of the glasses guy. As if he’s entitled to everything in the shop, the put his foot up another chair, and leaned back, seemed to strike a pose. He cleared his throat a few times and fixed his hair, then asked, “can you draw me?”

He sighed. From the man’s looks, people like him wanted things their way, for their convenience, for free. And it’s annoying. So, without batting an eyelash, Brett, “I don’t think I will.”

Eddy tried hard to suppress his laugh. He had to turn around and cover his mouth with a hand for the people not to notice. Red as the strawberry Chupa Chups from wanting to laugh so hard, Eddy, ‘savage,’ he thought.

Disappointed. The costumer huffed, and thankfully, he quietly left the shop.

It was the 5th time Brett was asked to draw someone that day, and it was not even two hours since he arrived at the place. ‘He must be tired from random people asking him things in the middle of his work,’ Eddy sympathized. As there were no other customers around, Eddy can freely speak to the glasses guy now. Wiping his hands with a towel, Eddy, “there sure are many of them,” referring to the sunglasses guy.

His hand stopped drawing at the question. Brett put his sketchpad and pencil down the table and drank his now, _yuck_ , lukewarm latte. He sighed, “yeah, and it’s tiring to deal with them.” As he put the glass down, Brett thought, the beverage was indeed nicer if it's freshly made. So, he ordered, “another latte please,” with a smile.

Eddy returned the smile, “coming right up!”

Brett’s eyes lingered at Eddy’s profile, as he made his drink. His eyes roamed the man’s features, to his fluffy hair that Brett wanted his hands to run through, to the smile that adorns his lips that he always wanted to kiss, and to the strong arms that he wanted to be embraced with. Brett shook his head as he smiled to himself, cheek tinted red as he looked down to his unfinished drawing. He secretly hoped the loud _ba-dump ba-dump_ of his heart can’t be heard through the soft jazz music.

To calm himself, Brett picked up his pencil. He continued his portrait of the man behind the counter.

-

Lanna arrived and casually sat beside Ray.

Just a crosswalk away, the gods rested on a park bench with the coffee shop in view. Ray, in his handsome gray suit’s full glory, had a worried look on his face. A hand rested on his chin, while the other clutched tight at a piece of crumpled paper. His eyes, sharp, watched the innocent god of hard work sipped his drink through the glass of the shop’s facade.

“You won’t even greet me?” crossing her arms, Lanna rolled her eyes.

“How’s work?” Ray, robotically asked, eyes never left the person in his sight.

She sighed. Lanna flipped her long hair, revealing the bountiful bosom packed in her v-cut dress, “the guy wished for a ‘good catch,’” she turned to Ray, “you should have been there, he wished to see his wife.”

Truthfully, the goddess just returned from fulfilling a dying man’s _last wish_.

A god can fulfill any wish, as long as a person prayed hard enough. Ironically, most mortals successfully reach out to the gods during the last moments of their lives. That’s why they honor those wishes greatly.

The hand on his chin, moved, ran through his hair as he leaned back on the park bench, “they’ll see each other,” Ray not turning to Lanna, “she’s waiting for him too.”

Crossing her legs, she eyed Ray then the coffee shop, then back to Ray. “Why are you so worried about Brett?”

Ray moistened his lips, “I don’t know if it’s just a coincidence,” the god sighed. Turned to the goddess, “if it’s not,” paused, Ray's fist tightened on crumpled paper, “Brett’s powerful enough to change the future just out of sheer will.”


	16. Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Strict rules, specific guidelines, and standard operating procedures. Like any company, heaven was a structure of the dedicated and specialized workforce. Multiple departments and units assigned for each and every milestone of a being's lifespan. From birth to living, to death, to nothingness. Every step had a categorized group of expert personnel to handle each of every being's needs, contributions, and journey throughout the cycle of life.

Well, like any organization, everyone was subjected to the company's policy compliance.

Even they were gods themselves.

\---

"I think you should come up in heaven for a bit," Ray told the bespectacled god of hard work, "so no one there will be suspicious."

Brett looked up to Ray, who stood in front of him with his arms crossed. "No one would notice I'm here," he placed his sketchbook on his lap, not moving from where he sat on the park bench, "my blessings aren't grand anyway."

The cloudless sky above. The scorching sun beamed down. The fucking heat crushed any cold season lover's soul, that one would think there was no heaven above, as the massive star burned the leaves, the grass, the ants under a tree's shade, by a snotty kid with a magnifying glass.

So. Freaking. Hot!

Still, Ray's in his gray suit and slacks combo though. Said it's his summer outfit, but the formal clothing was only a tad shade lighter than his previous ones. _How the hell he's not sweating?_

The god of marriage pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, and sat beside Brett. Despite being his long time friend, Ray's tone offered no room for negotiation, "I still think you should."

Brett's shoulders dropped, and he let out a tired exhale. It was the 3rd time that week that Ray wanted him to go up to heaven. He wasn't neglecting his work all while he's on earth, all he has to do was check the names from a list of who he wanted to give his blessings to, and no one prays to the god of hard work. No _last wishes_ to grant. He looks like he's not doing anything, but Brett gets his job done.

The god of hard work shook his head, 'why Ray's so naggy?' He sighed, to keep his friend quiet, "yeah, yeah," lifted his glasses a bit to wipe the sweat on where it rests on his nose, "I'll go up," fanned himself with his shirt, "it feels like hell here."

\---

A serving of mango icecream cake landed in front of Brett.

"I didn't order this," he looked up, to Eddy, who smiled down at him as he put the matcha latte beside it, which Brett did order.

"It's on the house," Eddy cocked his head to the old guy Andy, who mans the counter, "we're taste-testing actually."

Brett looked at the cake then Eddy. Cake, then Eddy, back and forth, silently asked, 'you sure?'

The taller nodded affirmatively, 'go on.'

With his fork, the glasses guy took a bite of the confectionary. "Mmm!"

The moment the cool desert landed in his mouth, his entire body cooled. With eyes closed, Brett focused on the taste, it was for testing after all. Mangoes. Sweet tropical mangoes danced in his mouth, along with the cream, and the entirely of the lightly flavored ice cream. His lips curled upwards, to the mango flavored heaven in his mouth. Bursts of the divine richness of the fruit and cream embraced him, "this is the best!" Brett took another bite and again squealed.

With a soft chuckle, "yeah, I've been telling Andy that too," Eddy savored the sight of delighted Brett. His eyes took time on those soft cheeks, the way they moved as he chewed. The delighted squeals and hums of the cheery boy sounded like music in his ears. Oh, how Eddy was always amazed at this little fluff ball of joy every time he comes at him smiling. And how Eddy wished he was good at baking, god, cooking even.

Eddy found himself staring too much. To regain his composure, Eddy cleared his throat, and continued, "Andy said I'm biased 'coz he's my boss."

The statement earned a laugh from Brett.

Eddy, "Make him believe it's actually good, yeah?"

Brett nodded, with a bright smile and excited for the ice cream cake to be on the menu, "will do!"

-

With a bag of his four take away matcha lattes at hand, and slight bounce in his steps, Brett left the shop. He's in a good mood for Andy was convinced to put the ice cream cake on the menu, and Eddy promised to treat him with a whole mango cake for him the next time he visits.

Brett looked left, right, then crossed the street, on his way to the park.

On the bench, humming Vivaldi for four violins, Brett prepared his things for the "trip." His bag of art supplies and sketchbook, a few days supply of matcha latte, and a souvenier of "have fun" from a handsome Eddy.

He gigled at the vision of his crush smiling brightly at him. Brett continued packing, but at the back of his mind, he felt sad for lying. A company team building activity? Brett sighed, forced himself to pack his few belongings quickly. He grumbled, "I don't wanna go..."

As per Ray's request, time to check-in in his office up in the clouds.


	17. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Two days had silently passed. Uneventful.

Even the new mango ice cream cake was greatly received, even the heat of the weather made the influx of customers rise, even he’s tired juggling his cafe job, hotel violin playing side-job, and instrument practicing, still, the days were dull.

It's like he’s back to what he was before.

Before? Before what?

And before Eddy could even think about it, his lips curled up. With a faint stain of red on his cheeks, he mumbled, “Brett.”

Eddy took a deep breath, closed his eyes. The coarse grains of the wooden handle of his broom felt non-existent to his skin. All the noise and clatters of the customers went away. The heat of the sun versus the overworked aircon, didn’t matter. He delved deep into his thoughts.

He asked himself if it’s okay. If it’s okay to have Brett around.

Well, the guy’s fine. Good, no, _the best_ , like he’s a miracle.

His tiredness and fatigue disappeared with a single bright smile of his. And Brett’s cheerful self was contagious, that not just to him, even to his boss Andy. Both had uplifted moods, every time when Brett drew at the shop.

Even he’s quiet. Even he ordered the same thing every day, he sat at the same place every day, does the same thing every day, the cheery boy was never boring. 

Brett’s look when he’s on full concentration on his work, made Eddy's heart flutter. The crunch of his brows, the pointy pout, and sometimes the pencil smudges to his cheek; and no matter how much time had passed, Eddy would never get tired of that sight. 

And there's this thing, in Eddy's gut feels that he should do anything, everything to protect Brett, and his precious smile.

Then Eddy got reminded of that time. The boy, who stuttered in front of the counter. His cute ponytail. The way his soft-looking fingers played with each other as he stood. Bright eyes behind his glasses looked down to his feet, and red ears, Eddy’s sure same as his cheeks, that peeked through his hair.

And Brett’s _confession_.

With pink cheeks, he chuckled.

Eddy did thought he looked crazy from other people’s eyes because he softly laughed at his dustpan and broom.

But one thing was sure: he’s ready to answer Brett’s _not-a-question._

And as if a lady felt that he’s close to end his entire monologue, she tapped him on his shoulder and said, “excuse me, can you please clean our table?” Eddy did nod.

He sighed as Eddy wiped the table with a rug. An innocent mocha frappe, laid dead on the table, with its sweetly chocolate, coffee, and cream flavored guts and bits scattered all over. Cold brown viscous blood dripped, from the table to the synthetic off-white leather cushioned chair, to the warm wood flooring. The contrast of colors and textures, disastrous. A grim scene on a peaceful sunny Thursday morning.

The customer’s child apologized, same as the kid’s mother, but nothing you can do when the liquid had spilled over.

He smiled at them of course, and apologized too, as it was the basics of customer service. Eddy cleaned the table, the chair, mopped the floor. He sprayed a soap solution from his cleaning supplies belt. With a new rug, dexterous, he again wiped the table. Eager, to make sure that none of the sticky crime scene was left.

Then shouts of people snapped him out of his work.

He turned his head to look--

Loud sounds of glass, shattered.

"Eddy!"


	18. Work relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

The large office room catered more than a hundred of cubicles for the various gods of the Human Attributes department. Neutral colored walls and cubicle dividers, the rough carpeted floor that Brett's not sure when it was last vacuumed, tall windows with nothing to see but a vast sea of clouds, and potted plants at the wall corners for ambiance. Except for the little details, yeah, not much different from an ordinary office space.

Even the employees, table mates gossiped, some were serious on their work, others panicked on harsh deadlines and mountain loads of tasks, or just plain slept on their desk full of prayers and paperwork they don't want to touch.

Brett sighed as he passed all through this on his way to his desk. 'Do you see it Ray?' he asked in his mind, 'no one will notice I'm not here.'

-

A figure towered over Brett's desk, arms crossed. "Where have you been? I missed you," asked the goddess Brett doesn't want to get a sight of, as she forces gods like him to do errands for her because they looked 'not busy.' Then she smirked, "no one photocopies my files as good as you do."

Obvious gossiping employees turned to their direction, quieted a bit, seemed to wait for a new topic to talk about.

In his mind, Brett frowned, 'ah, yes, nothing really changed.' The god of hard work looked up to the older goddess, from his list of baby names to be born the next few months or so. To give his blessings to, of course. "I missed you too," he mocked, then counter smirked. "but _please_ ," Brett waved his hand rhythmically, shooed her away, "go annoy someone else."

"Don't get too cocky," raised an eyebrow, eyed the small frame of the god of hard work from head to toe, "just because you have _some gods'_ favor." And by _some gods_ , she meant Lanna and Ray. "It'll hunt you back," she finally said before the goddess walked to the other end of the office. The clicking of her heels loud enough to pierce the nearby gods who love to gossip.

Brett rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the unsolicited advice," he shouted to the goddess' direction.

Thankfully, no other incident like that happened again the past two days he worked at the office. Brett was scheduled to be returning the next day, but he couldn't stay long in heaven anymore.

Not just because Brett finished all of his take away latte, but because his mind kept wandering somewhere. To his imaginary life with the taller man, in their little house in Ohio. To how they attentively listened to their children when they told them about their day over dinner. Oh, how they laughed on the fantasy injected stories of the young kids about how their dog, Willy, was the star of the class that bring-your-pet day at school.

He chewed on his pencil. Happy, but _unrealistic_.

Then his mind flew to the shop's cozy interior, the soft cushions, ambient natural lighting, warm wood floor, the granite main counter, and the person who always greeted him with a smile, saying, "welcome to Andy's coffee shop."

Brett's cheeks felt warm, his heart too. The god smiled to himself as he put a hand to his chest. "That's it, I'm going back."

To a place he knew, he's always welcome.

\---

The hot sun scorched down on all life, and a little wind didn't help but make it worse. Because more trees were cut down, and much more concrete walls were erected on their place. Humans won't take care of what the gods have given them, eh?

On her way to work, Miu passed by an old bookstore. Intrigued, maybe, she approached the white delivery truck, with the logo of the bookstore, parked in front.

The middle-aged man was sweaty and red, just had finished his delivery by the looks of the nearly empty truck. With a grunt, he returned the trolley, paint peeling off of the thing, to his truck and shut it closed. A large padlock hooked to the metal chains to kept it secure. He should have a driver's assistant or something with him since he deals with heavy stuff, but no other was on sight.

Miu eyed the middle-aged man, as he returned back to his driver's seat. The window's glass rolled down completely, the windshield tinted 25％，but still the heat hit Miu like waves as she stood three steps away from the range of the truck door. Seems like the airconditioning did nothing to block out the heat from the engine and weather. "Be careful, heatstroke is in season."

After shutting the door, the man turned to Miu and smiled, "thanks for the concern, missy," slight breathlessness evident. He then wiped his face with the towel on his shoulder and started the engine. "Have a nice day!" he waved and left the bookstore's premises.

\---

In a grey shirt and shorts, Brett jogged as fast as he can across the park to get to the shop. with a smile plastered on his face and eyes full of hope, Brett's definitely in a good mood. Excited to see Eddy. But he halted when he got a sight of the familiar white twin tails and black dress, going in the same direction.

Brett shouted, "Miu!"

The girl turned around, about to cross the street but she stopped. There's a wide distance between the guy ins glasses and her, about two park benches long, but since he can carry his voice through the wind, the guy doesn't even need to shout really. Miu rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, "what?"

"Where are you going?" There's slight tremor on his voice, Brett wished the girl won't be going to the same place as him.

Miu huffed.

Brett opened his mouth to say something but a large flash of white quickly passed by between them.

And before anything registered in his mind, his body shook. Brett's eyes never left Miu, whose hair and skirt danced along with the strong gust of wind the white flash brought with it. He thought he heard her say: "time for work."

Shouts of people. A loud crash against the glass.

Brett forced himself to look at the coffee shop's direction.

The truck rammed into the establishment.

He shouted a name who came first in his mind,

"Eddy!"


	19. Bleed blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

"Eddy!"

Both shock and worry gushed through Brett's veins. Without thinking, he ran to the shop. He crossed the street with no regard to the passing cars that slammed their brakes and honked at him, and the onlooking bystanders that only gossiped and watched, Brett bumped into.

With one strong push at the cafe's door, Brett entered. The ambient coffee shop, that always felt like home, looked like a disaster. Tears brimmed his eyes the moment he saw the shop's dilapidated interior. At a glance, one can't make out if this was the same shop as before.

Brett walked in. As if time stood still, the voices of bystanders drowned down to static. Shards of broken glass crunched, like dry leaves beneath his feet. Light from the outside was blocked by the thing that shouldn't be inside the shop in the first place. A white delivery truck.

Brett felt eyes watched him,

followed his every move,

but he doesn't have time for other things now.

_'Where's Eddy?'_

Tables and chairs, broken, flipped over, in disarray. Some customers were stunned still, others helped the injured. The bloodied front of the truck cast a shadow on the barely recognizable wrecked down countertop, where Eddy would greet him sometimes, where the cash register was. Brett's hands shook at the sight. The large espresso machine smashed flat. Hot water and coffee bled through the crumpled iron.

Breath stuck on Brett's throat.

Cold sweat formed on his forehead.

He looked around.

_'Where's Eddy?'_

Cries, there were floods cries. Cries of people who were hurt, injured, groaned in pain, and the pleading cries of the saved. A boy wailed, shouted, "MAMA! get up!" between hiccups and sobs. "Get up! Let's go home, ma!" and continued to do so. There were people who shook their heads, others' eyes were full of pity, but what can they do?

The child's mother lay still, eyes wide open and without light. The child's shorts drenched wet in blood on where he kneeled, shook his mother's shoulders, and promised he'll be a good boy over and over. To the half of his mother's body under the truck's tire.

The presence blended itself with the bystanders.

Glared at unknowing Brett.

Hairs on his nape stood on their ends.

Brett turned around to the piercing gaze, instead of the unknown, he saw Andy. The old man in one corner, shaking, frantically begged on the phone to send an ambulance to the place, quick. His other hand had a cut, red lines formed from the wound to his palm, to his fingers, dripped to his clothes, his pants and shoes. A bloody mess, but the owner's alive. It made Brett somewhat relieved, but it's not enough. He scanned the faces of the people around, and dread dawned on him.

His breathing accelerated,

shallow,

as if air didn't reach his lungs.

Brett's eyes darted to every face, to every corner of the scene.

_'Where is_ **_Eddy_ ** _?'_

The truck, in the middle of the shop. Brett saw one side, there's another, _right?_

He walked to the back of the truck, passed by the poor child and his mother. More glass broke, shattered at every step. He went to the other side.

He's scared to look, but he had to. He had too.

There were no people on sight, other than the hanging body of the driver from the open truck door. A bloodied spider web cracks on the windshield. He seemed to not have airbags nor a seatbelt.

His mouth hanged open. No breathing. A small fly landed on the driver's lower lip, danced, turned around for a few times before flying off again.

Brett bit his trembling lip.

Tried hard to remain focused.

_Maybe Eddy was out when it happened, or he sought help elsewhere?_

"Yeah," Brett whispered to himself, "that's right," to make him believe himself. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a groan, beneath the truck.

A familiar voice.

Brett's eyes widened, as he looked down at the space down between the wheels.

Red. Lots of red. The coffee shop's uniform was white, but he saw red.

Tears ran down Brett's cheeks. He trembled, as he kneeled on the glass shards littered floor, and reached out a hand to cup the victim's face. Brett held the bloody hand with his other, tight.

In a shaky whisper, "Eddy..."

Eddy was quickly losing unconsciousness, blood, and warmth.

Brett's hand glowed green. "Please, please..." enclosed the larger weakening hand between bloodied his. He shut his eyes tight and kissed the man's knuckles. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, "hold on to me, hold on to life."

Sharp, cold. The tip of a sword landed on Brett's neck, as a warning. Miu, the wielder, "stop that."

Brett didn't let go of Eddy's hand, instead, he stared up at Miu with firey intensity in his eyes.

Miu glared down at Brett. A small force pushed the tip of the blade further, punctured the soft skin. A bead of blood slowly emerged, grew, until it can't hold its form and slid down the pulsating neck, made a trail of fresh blood against the white skin. "I said, stop that."

Ambulance and police sirens were heard from the distance. Cheers of relief and thankfulness of the people from the other side filled the silent tension between the two glaring bodies.

After a few beats, Brett, with a bite in his words,

"Eddy will live, Miu."


	20. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Eddy woke up to the bright lights of the room, and his eyes took some time to adjust. He was about to sit up when the hard throbbing of his head drilled into him, and sharp dull pain to his right leg, both rendered him helpless as he fell back to his bed. Eddy clutched to his head with both hands, he groaned aloud, pained.

Snippets, visions, of that day in the shop, flooded his brain. The lone mocha frappe he cleaned, then the sudden slam of a large body, in full force, blacking him out. Painful.

With a thud, Eddy felt himself fell to the floor, and be thrown along with the tables and chairs with the sudden force. Lying on the ground, Eddy’s warmth, light, and consciousness slowly left him. Painless.

Then the soothing voice of his beloved pulled him out of the dark and cold. The person that Eddy wanted to call out to, but he can’t. His lips won’t move. The warm soft hand holding his, that Eddy wanted to grasp on to, but he can’t. He can’t even lift a finger. The very ethereal being begged, prayed, for him to stay alive, but... Eddy fainted.

-

The room was dark when Eddy woke up again. By the size and placement of the little furniture it had, he’s sure it wasn’t this room. This time, he slowly sat up, the blanket on top of him dropped to his lap. He can’t see clearly what, but there was something on his right leg, a bit heavy. It made him give up on moving off of the bed. Same for the bandages on his arm and torso.

Then he glanced at the window. Moonlight passed through the thin curtains, and just below it was a chair. A lady who looked uncomfortably sleeping sat on it. She held on to a bag, as she nodded on and off of sleep, her long hair bounced as she did.

A smile adorned Eddy’s lips. He hasn’t seen her in a while. His sister.

They had a lot to talk about in the morning, he thought.

\---

Andy visited Eddy the next day. The old man had a minor injury on his arm, bandaged. He asked his employee to focus on recovering since the coffee shop was under repairs. Andy helped with the hospital bills of course, not as an employer but as a friend. And said Eddy was like a son to him. The siblings were greatly thankful to the old man.

When he waved goodbye and left the two, Eddy apologized to his sister.

“Huh?” She sat on the side of the bed, the mattress dipped on her weight. Confused, “for what?”

Eddy averted his eyes from his sisters’ gaze, and they landed on the cast on his leg. “I... I moved out to not cause you any trouble,” his hands gripped tight to the blanket’s rough fabric, “but this...” Eddy lowered his head, hid eyes behind his bangs.

The older Chen put a hand on her sibling’s, “Eddy...” rubbed the skin with a thumb. She shifted, moved closer to Eddy. In a gentle voice, “nothing’s your fault.” Her other hand patted her brother on the head, “it’s my job to worry about you, silly!” a small chuckle, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

With a smile, Eddy peeked through his bangs, to look up to his sister, and before he can say anything, she pulled him into a hug.

Patted him on the back, his sister, fighting back tears, “I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks, sis,” he leaned on to the embrace.

-

It was in the news. The coffee shop incident. Two casualties and many injured. Reporters, the first respondents, even his doctors said that Eddy miraculously lived with just minor cuts and a broken leg. Most people who were in his situation never lived to tell the tale.

A lucky guy, they said.

Little they know, saving a life comes with a price.

Paid by the savior.


	21. Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Somewhere in the city, while Eddy was in the hospital.

A quiet, uneventful morning on a certain book and stationery shop near the station.

The cashier yawned, loud, mouth big and eyes moistened. No sign of poise and anything lady-like shown, as opposed to her clean and kept clothes and hair. She stretched her arms high, neck and back arched, popped along the joints as she did. Sitting on a faded blue monoblock chair the whole morning without a single customer to disrupt her thoughts, ‘I should have gone to the reception with him!’ she sighed.

An elbow on the counter and chin on her hand, the bored cashier looked out the shop’s glass panes. Vehicles and people passed by, busy in their own little worlds. Or make-believe ones.

Like those in the books her shop was selling, some stories were close to life, while more were undoubtedly fiction. Where people can live a different life from their own in these books. They can travel to places they’ve never been to through these books. They can experience anything without going out of their ordinary lives, to learn a new skill or hobby, to be part of something life-changing or world-shattering, to live in the past or future, or be a god themselves.

A god?

She bit her lip. Eyes glanced briefly at the darkest corner of the shop.

Do they even realize those gods walk on the same earth with them?

And it’s not that _fun_ or willy-nilly as those books vaguely depict.

The lady wouldn’t be bored if she went to the stupid party. With Ray. She’s supposed to be stuffing her face with cake or pasta right now or chugging alcohol and wrecking havoc with her moves on the dancefloor.

Sighing, Lanna continued to watch the passers-by, to let time quietly pass as the small store’s cashier.

But it didn’t last long.

The front door slammed open, it’s bell violently rang. The person leaned on the frame with a hand to rest, catch his breath. His glasses almost slipped off of his nose, obviously, he ran on the way to the shop.

Lanna stood up, fetched a handkerchief from the depths of her uniform’s pocket, approached her friend. Even the guest blocked the doorway, it’s not like anyone would come around this time unless they’re unexpected like _him_. With furrowed brows and worried eyes, ‘Brett...’

With a sharp glare through his wet bangs, Brett, “where’s Ray?”

And before Lanna can answer, the being who blended well in with the dark chimed in, slow and deep, “nice to meet you, Brett”

Brett’s eyes flew to the eerie voice’s direction, when his name was called, to the unnaturally shadowed corner of the store. His sight laid upon a dark-suited man, with dark hair, dark eyes, dark everything. Wide-eyed, Brett’s muscles clenched, no, they trembled.

Lanna looked away, she can’t meet the guest’s gaze.

The unknown man stepped out of the shadows. With a taller stature than the others in the room, he made them seemed smaller than they actually are. Sides of his lips upturned at the sight of the stupefied god of hard work, “Let’s have a chat.”

-

Warm jasmine tea and tasty cookies were served at the small table where Brett and the unknown man sat face to face, at the store’s back office. The windows and doors, all shut and locked, same as the shop, as the man asked Lanna to close it beforehand as if to block anyone from entering or escaping.

The air, and his breath, all hung in the void space between them. Brett can’t figure out who the man was, must be from another department. The god of hard work watched Lanna as she poured tea on his cup, and moved it closer to him, without saying a word. Did her hand shake? And Brett’s confused as to why the goddess does this.

His eyes then moved to the dark-suited guest. With proper manners and gestures, he lifted his teacup to inhale the scent of the freshly made tea. The man closed his eyes, seemed to savor the rich aroma before taking a sip. “It’s amazing as always,” he said.

Always? He’s Lanna’s acquaintance? Brett’s eyebrows wrinkled as he can’t comprehend. Why would she be so scared? After pouring all their cups, Lanna sat beside Brett, with her head down low and still silent, it bugged him.

The guest put his cup back on its saucer, glanced at Brett as if he knew the glasses-clad god was itching to know who he was, “I’m Lucius, by the way.”

Brett’s heart stopped. His hands on his lap curled into a fist. Of course, anyone knows that name, and he now understood why Lanna had to serve him.

She’s scared. Same as him.

Because the guest’s a higher god than them.

The god of death, Lucius.


	22. Blueberry cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Humming, Ray was bound to Lanna's shop. With a box of cake in his hand, as an apology, because he didn't bring the goddess along to the party this time around and was stuck in the boring bookshop the whole day. His other hand tried to rub off stains off of his suit, splashed martini. Ray did overdo it with the partying.

He sighed, gave up on erasing the splotch of the beverage. His hand limply fell back to his side. Ray glanced on the pretty red carton box with white ribbons on his other hand, 'I hope Lanna like blueberries.'

But his thoughts turned into a halt, same as his footsteps. The place he went to was unusually quiet. Only a few people walked by as if the area was devoid of life. It was never like this before.

Then Ray caught a glimpse of a figure he's overly familiar with, stood by the entrance. White twin drills. She's someone who shouldn't be there. Not even the person to be in complete work attire and to don a darkness blessed sword.

Worry hit him like a wave.

Miu's a soul guide, she doesn't have a reason to stand there, or to guard the entrance like someone's minion. A goddess operates the shop, Lanna, and it's unlikely for her to die or be killed at any given moment--

Killed? A soul guide?

Ray's sweat started to form on his forehead. He had a terrible conclusion.

"Miu!" the god of marriage shouted, as his hand gripped tight to the cake's carton handle, crushed the soft material. "What's going on--?"

"Shh..." Miu pressed a finger to her pink lips, the only part of her whole look that wasn't black nor white, she hushed Ray. An unwelcoming smile adorned her face as she turned to him, not because she's glad to see the god. Her pale fingers wrapped on the handle of her sword, slowly, one by one. Miu eyed the man as she pulled it out gradually, to let the shiny blade peek. "I have orders to," in a warning tone, "keep the surroundings quiet."

He exhaled, Ray forced himself to calm down. "I'm a peaceful kind of guy," his free hand up in the air, "let me through."

Miu, unfazed. Her hand obviously twitched, itchy to cut someone.

Ray thought he can't really talk it out with this girl, but he'd try. "What does your boss need with Lanna?" he put his hand to his slacks' pocket, but the god's eyes were keen for any possible underhanded movements.

"Not with Lanna," paused, "but your _other_ friend."

He's about to open his mouth to ask 'who,' but a person immediately flashed in his mind. Out of all beings, the god of marriage knew, there's the only person he doesn't want to deal with these shady people. Ray's tone, unsure, or he wanted to be wrong. "Brett?"

Twin tails smirked.

Through gritted teeth, "You--!" Ray raised his free hand to the air. Wind on his feet gathered, lightly spun with himself in its center. He doesn't want to, but he got no choice, Ray has no match to a blessed item that can kill a god. He resorted to summoning a creature of the night, but--

In a swift flick of the wrist, Miu unleashed her sword. The dark miasma sliced the wall behind Ray, like a cracker snapped into two.

The concrete, glass, and metal all shattered, crumbled. An attack that will surely kill Ray with a clean hit. The flimsy carton handle gave in to the god's sudden pull. Ray survived, the cake didn't.

And his summoning failed.

Still leveling his footing from his unbalanced dodge, a sudden jolt of pain ran through Ray the moment his left foot touched the ground. It seems he sprained his ankle. The injury rendered him immobile, 'to hell with this!'

Ray swore he saw a terrifying glint in Miu's eyes. Arms poised to defend himself, the god braced for impact. So much blood lust. With eyes closed shut, Ray prayed to whoever higher god there was, to whoever who can hear him, to whoever can save him.

This girl wanted his warm blood to drip from the sharp blade, really.

Miu lounged.

"We're here not to fight."

Miu stopped her attack. Clicking her tongue, she reluctantly returned her sword to its scabbard. She gave Ray one last look before the twin tails girl rolled her eyes, and turned to the voice's direction.

His eyes widened. Ray was sure to whom the voice belongs to, but, why was he here? The god of marriage forced his legs to move, to stand up straight, with care for his injured foot. Slowly, his arms dropped to his sides. To the dark-clad man by the store's entrance, "...put a better leash on your dog," the words tried to cover up his shaking.

Lucius did a small nod, "thanks for the advice, I will," the dark-suited man glanced at the broken wall, windows, and the crushed red box under the rubble, "and I'm sorry about your cake."

With a sign of a finger, the death god, Lucius, and soul guide, Miu left the premise.

Ray didn't even bother to look at the pair's leaving figure, biting his lip, he rushed straight to the shop, the fastest his limping figure can run. There, there were no signs of people, just books. Clean, no signs of a fight or forced entry. As he looked around, his eyes caught on the open door leading to the back office.

And from beyond that door, he heard a sob.


	23. Should have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Lanna flinched when the door creaked open. 'Did he forget something?' She rubbed her eyes with her wrist to somewhat erase her tears, but it doesn't. The goddess, still broken-hearted from the talk with Lucius, glanced at Brett through her hand before slowly looked up to the door.

There were no Lucius, but a friend's figure: with a pained expression in his face, and was holding on to the door frame as he went inside.

"Ray!"

She quickly wiped her tears. Lanna moved a seat closer to Ray when she noticed him limping, sat him down. The goddess kneeled to her friend's side, removed his shoes and sock to examine his foot when the other person in the room suddenly spoke.

"Did you know?"

Both gods turned to Brett, who stared at his cup of, now cold jasmine tea, unmoving. His figure: too delicate and fragile, as he looked down with shoulder hunched. As if in one touch, he would break. Brett's pale hands both rested on his lap. Dark hair covered his glasses, his eyes.

Ray stood up, about to reach out to the glasses-clad man, "Brett, I--" but the painful reminder of his injury made him sat back, hissed. Lanna hurriedly tends to Ray's foot.

The goddess's hand softly glowed green, to Ray's injury. It hummed to an imaginary note. There were lights from the fluorescent above, but the room loomed, dark, all over them. The persons in the small office avoided each other's gazes, and tongues kept silent as if not to disturb faint ripples made by dewdrops on the surface of a calm lake.

Brett's own reflection on the teacup blurred. Uncontrollable, warm tears fell from his hidden eyes, "did you know... Eddy," he tried to level his breathing, and for a moment, Brett doubted if he was a friend to Ray, "that h-he, that he was supposed to die?"

Air confined inside the room pulled his weight down, as if Ray were underwater, drowning. Limbs felt heavier and were difficult to move, but the god of marriage wanted to go to Brett. Failed. His darn foot didn't let him.

Lanna did protest, to let her finish tending to him, but after Ray whispered an inaudible request to the goddess, she wordlessly left the office with a nod. Lanna gave the two one last look before closing the door behind her.

He can't walk to Brett. He can't. It's painful for Ray to see him this way, but it can't equate to how hurt Brett felt at that moment. The god of marriage rest his elbows on his knees, his face fell to the palm of his hands. Digging his scalp with his fingers, he cursed himself.

Ray betrayed his friend. And even how much he wanted to, Ray doesn't have the right to comfort Brett's trembling figure before him.

As if talking to himself, with a tremor in his voice, Brett, "Eddy's supposed to live a long life."

With nothing to say, the god of marriage gazed at his blurry friend.

"He should have had kids," Brett bit his lip, raised his eyes to the ceiling to stop his tears from falling, "grandchildren."

"..."

Brett stood up. In a sharp turn, he faced his whole body to Ray. The wooden chair fell down with a thud, the dull sound echoed within the walls. With eyes red and flowing, Brett, "he should have-- that girl at the party! To be his loving wife!" he shouted, pointing a finger to the closed-off window, away from himself. To someone out there, who Brett robbed off of Eddy. "They should have fallen in love!"

"Brett..."

After a large ragged exhale, Brett's hand fell to his side. "Eddy should have met her," paused, he scanned Ray's eyes with lifeless his. In a quieter tone, "not me."

Brett stared at his friend, it's not Ray's fault. Only his. It's wrong to blame him. After his discussion with Lucius, Brett's ready to accept any punishment for robbing Eddy of the future, he should have had.

The god of hard work's hand balled into a fist,

"you're right," Brett swallowed, "Eddy and I,"

words Brett doesn't want to admit, would now fall from his crusted lips,

"we're not supposed to happen."


	24. Maybe tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

“Do you need help?” The man‘s quick footing stoped as he said this. His hand jammed his phone to his jeans' pocket.

Mostly dark sky with a hint of the setting sun’s orange and house rooftops painted the fire exits’ panoramic window view. Framed glass windows, no grills. Good enough, so the tenants can break the glass and jump off the building in case of fire. Broken bones’ more favorable than being burned alive, right?

The stale smell of dust, rust, and ventilation. Heavy footsteps echoed all throughout the fire exit’s stairwell, the same as the guy’s blabbers to his phone earlier. Turns out, he met another stranger.

Well... Eddy kind of wished his bones were not broken right now.

Eddy looked up to the guy a few steps in front of him, and shot him a brief smile as he politely declined, “No, thanks.” Long fingers curled tighter to the wooden clutch’s handle, “I’m just to the next floor.” With a suppressed grunt, Eddy took another step.

Tight-lipped, the other man said nothing as he moved out of the way. He even turned sideways to make space for Eddy.

With only two meters width of concrete steps for incoming and outgoing traffic, the space seemed too small for Eddy. His eyes kept looking at the curve of his elbows as he swung, or his clutch’s rubber foot ends at each step he took, as not to pass by an imaginary centerline dividing the slabs of pebble washed concrete equally.

The stairs, being the only way to and fro the apartment units, since the elevator was scheduled for its routine maintenance the whole week, pissed off Eddy. He’s used to carrying heavy boxes and crates from his previous jobs before, those were far easier compared to this. Eddy carried himself three floors up the stairs plus the weight of strangers’ stares, feigned kindness, and whispers at his back. To encounter them head-on, straight to his face every _fucking_ day, Eddy’s excited to get his stupid leg cast off.

He let out a tired exhale as he reached the third floor. Eddy wanted to stop and rest for a bit. His armpits were sore, and his palms’ were a bit tingly. He got blisters maybe. The cast itself wasn’t light either, but he’s just one hallway away from his unit. Why not give it one last push before finally retiring for the day?

After a large breath, he did just that.

It has been two weeks since Eddy was discharged from the hospital, and his sister still calls him every morning about her offer that still stands. She said about moving in with her family in the small fishing town. Well, he can relax there and can play lots with his nephew. The air’s clean, and it’s a quiet place with fresh seafood. Quite a luxury if you live in the city, to be honest.

The offer’s almost ideal because he doesn’t have to go up these stairs every time he’s back from a doctor’s appointment, park, or grocery.

Eddy’s hand hovered over the doorknob.

At his sister’s place, _there’s no Brett there._

He sighed as he swung his apartment door open. The dark and staleness of the unit welcomed him, slapped the harsh truth of being alone to his face. Through the closed off windows, the street lights outside illuminated in, but not enough. His insides hollowed.

Eddy turned to the lone kitchen near the entrance. It’s only a small counter mounted to the wall, with enough space for a single burner to be placed on top, and a sink. Eddy reminded himself to fix the dripping faucet, its perfectly intervaled dripping sounds bounced off of the thin walls of the apartment.

Sometimes he thought, how it’s like to have someone wait for him to come home. To have someone who’d always greet him with a bright smile, ask him about his tiresome workday, cook him a warm meal. Someone who’s willing to stay...

He let out a small laugh, about that part, Eddy had to ask. There’s no other person in the room, but he hid his blooming face with a hand. Determined, he quietly mumbled to himself, “I want to see him.”

And with that, Eddy’s set on to spend his day at the park again tomorrow.

Maybe, Brett will come.


	25. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

The night was dark enough for the lone moon to shine. Stars, like fairy dust, littered the night sky, accentuated Luna. A perfect painting, framed in a window view.

Evening wind blew in a certain room, carried sparkling pixie dust. Along with the breeze, glitters softly danced under the moon's shine together with the white curtains.

Creaking slightly, the bed dipped low as the being, carried by the gentle wind, sat on the bedside. Eyes never left his beloved’s moonlit features. Slender fingers brushed stray hairs away from the man’s peaceful sleeping face.

He’s faintly glowing. Brett. But in his eyes, the very being he loves, Eddy, who slept soundly in the dimly lit room was as gorgeous as a master artisan’s marble statue. Divine.

The pad of Brett’s index finger traced his beloved’s nose, up to his brows. It crinkled at the slightest touch. The reflex motion lifted Brett’s lips to a smile.

Next, he ran his finger to the hairs of Eddy’s unkempt eyebrows, flattened them down. Satisfied with his work, he changed location. With the back of his hand, he caressed Eddy’s defined cheek and jaw.

Nostalgic eyes took in this magnificent moonlit masterpiece called Eddy, etched this view to his memory. The god cupped the sleeping mortal’s cheek, gaze never leaving the handsome face. Brett lowered down, as he slowly closed his eyes, placed a soft peck on Eddy’s forehead.

His lips lingered, murmured a silent _"_ _I’ll miss you."_

If Brett only had the power to manipulate time, he wanted to return to the times at the coffee shop when Eddy greets him "good morning" with a smile;

Or to go back when he secretly draws Eddy in his sketchbook;

To when he patiently watched Eddy's broad back as he made the matcha latte he always ordered.

Brett shut his eyes harder, to keep his tears from falling. Failed, they still did. He lifted his lips from Eddy’s creamy skin, to look at him one last time. 

Blurry, but still beautiful. After a few strokes of a hand against the soft cheek, Brett’s shaking lips whispered, “forget about me, Eddy...”

But the universe had other plans. Before Brett can lift his hand from his beloved’s face, Eddy stirred.

Half-awake, head resting on the soft pillows, Eddy grasped the pale hand on his cheek, and again closed his eyes to savor its warmth and flower-like fragrance. Eddy brought the palm to his lips, and kissed them lightly.

With moist eyes behind his glasses, Brett smiled.

“I...” heavy lids glanced up to the sitting figure’s face, followed by a smile. Even his skin give off a faint glow, Eddy didn't question. He's scared that this person, if startled, might disappear. In a hushed sleepy voice, Eddy, “...is this a dream?”

He shook his head, “no.” Brett intertwined their fingers, “I’m here.”

Eddy shifted to his side, closer to the wall, he made space for the other to sleep on. He nodded, patted softly on the crumpled bed sheet, “...here.”

Silence. Brett’s eyes moved to the inviting still-warm space. The place he always had dreamt to be on, but his dry lips said, “I can’t.” 

He buried his face more into Brett’s palm. Eddy’s fist gripped tight to the bed’s fabric, “why?”

“Because I’m not human.”

The man said nothing, instead, tucked his face deeper to the pale hand. He didn't let go. With all his might, both hands held on tight to Brett’s arm. Fingers dug into the soft skin. Tears spill from Eddy’s eyes, “I don’t care!”

Brett looked away, it felt like someone squeezed his heart. His eyes landed on the casted leg. Brett's free hand reached for Eddy’s injured limb, traced part of the plaster he can reach.

_'Eddy won’t be enduring this if...'_

Brett let out a shaky breath, forcefully cut his thoughts as the god tried pulling his hands out of Eddy’s grasp. “Please,” tears fell from Brett’s swollen eyes, “please... don’t make this hard for me...”

Eddy lifted his chin, to look directly into Brett’s gaze. With much difficulty, “do you know how much-- how much I wanted _this_? To see you?”

“I have to go,” Brett forced himself to say. Pulled his arm off of Eddy's grasps once more, sobbing, “I really have to--”

“I always wondered,” Eddy moved closer, wrapped his arms firm around Brett’s waist, “how it’s like to be with you.”

“Please...” Brett weakly said.

Hugging the sitting man tighter, “how it's like to wake up beside you?”

With trembling hands, Brett tried harder to push Eddy away.

“To eat--" Eddy breathed, "to eat breakfast with you.”

His arms limped, fell to Eddy’s sides.

“Brett, we--” Eddy swallowed, “we haven't even started yet.”

The god turned to his side, to the window, to the moon illuminating the darkness. “I'm sorry... I'm sorry...”

Without regard to his injured leg, Eddy kneeled on the bed. He put his hands to the sides of Brett’s face, turned him to meet his gaze. He whispered the words, “I love you.”

This only made Brett cry harder, sob louder. The truth, he wanted to stay. He wanted to be with Eddy.

But Brett knew it’s not his place.

Eddy pulled him closer, embraced him, buried his nose to Brett's shoulder. “Stay here... _please_.”

The god shook his head. Through sobs and hard breaths, Brett choked out, “I can’t.”

"Then tonight," Eddy desperately pleaded. His hands moved to Brett’s arms, pulled off of him to look at him directly. He wiped his beloved’s tears with a thumb, “just for tonight,"

Eddy searched Brett's eyes,

_"let me love you.”_

Brett gazed back with tenderness, and put a hand on top of Eddy's. Their noses almost touched, he rest his forehead against Eddy's. Brett drew in his lover's unique scent, it calmed him.

Both stayed still, quiet. They listened to each other's breathing. Intertwined fingers warmed their skins.

Almost unnoticeable, Brett did a small nod.

With the moon as their only witness, the two began their union with a tear-stained kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We caught up with the wattpad raws~ haha!

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can add me up in the following~❤:
> 
> Instagram : jackpotgirl_1  
> Twitter : girl_jackpot  
> Ao3 : jackpotgirl1  
> Wattpad : jackpotgirl
> 
> Search me up in ko-fi~! jackpotgirl1
> 
> I'm a more active lurker in insta lol
> 
> See you next chapter~~! 😘😘


End file.
